lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring Master
Flavor Text: The Ring Master is fought in the Super Heavy Backyard Battles. He looks like an Uhran soldier and comes with a dog that hits for 15000 a pop. He must be fought using a party that includes Kaim. The party is not allowed to use spells, skills, or items, only attack and defend. Class: Super Heavy Class Victory Conditions (2 Stars): * Defeat Veteran Soldier * Kaim Required * Skills Not Allowed * Spells Not Allowed * Items Not Allowed Secret Victory Conditions (3 Stars): * Kill Subel the Hound first The standard fight consists of the Ring Master telling you what to hit on your ring (bad, good, perfect) and then you doing that to the Ring Master, after about 10 turns of this, you win. To get the bonus prize, you need to kill the dog. This actually makes the fight easier as well as you don't need to worry about screwing up on a ring and possibly dying outright. To prepare for this battle, make sure Kaim knows Persistence from Tolten and you have a Poison or Toxin Level 3 ring. You can have more than Kaim in your party, so make sure to sort out your formation before you start. You want high physical damage characters. I used Sed, Tolten, Sarah, Kaim and Seth. Kaim and Seth do 90% of the work. (Sarah is there more because she's an immortal than anything else.) You have to kill the dog, but it's easier if you reduce the HP of the Ring Master first. Attack with both Seth and Kaim, but defend with all other characters until you have the Ring Master's HP down to about 15,000. Then use one of your other characters (I used Sarah) equipped with a level 3 Toxin ring to get a Perfect on the dog. Watch it carefully though because he must be poisoned for this to work. He will attack Sarah immediately which is why you use her with Persistence equipped. She will have 1HP left, but that's enough for another shot if it didn't work the first time. If she dies, just use one of your other backup characters and try again. Now you have 4 turns before the dog dies. Make sure all of your characters have rings that restore HP and use Seth and Kaim only to attack the ring master. If you're really good at the rings, you might need to deliberately miss a couple of his instructions so you don't win the battle before the dog dies, or only use one character to attack if his HP is low enough. I don't know the exact number of ring instructions you have to get correct to win the battle but it appears to be about 10. So if you're getting close, miss one of the "Bad" instructions and get a Good/Perfect. Remember you're also trying to get his HP down and your HP up (using HP rings). If you do win, you will just get the 2 ** and then you have to do it again to get the bonus. If you fail more than 5 times however, the Ring Master casts 'Annihilation' on the party and not even Persistence keeps you alive. So it is important to balance out the correct instructions and the bad instructions. Once the dog dies, the Ring Master stops giving you instructions and comes at you full force. He also casts Powerus, Shieldus, and Coverus. You won't do any damage when he casts Coverus, but keep attacking with everyone as it does wear off. By the time the dog dies, you should have the Ring Master's HP down to about 9000. Now it's just a matter of staying alive and attacking as much as you can. Provided you have Persistence on all immortals and HP rings on everyone, this shouldn't be too difficult. He will counter every attack you make, so having Auto Shield, Auto Barrier, Defense Up 1, Defense Up 2, Magic Defense Up 1, Magic Defense Up 2, HP Up 4, Guard, Persistence, etc. are all recommended. My characters were all Level 70+ when I finally beat this guy with the bonus. It's worth it though: you get the White Charm as your reward (Auto HP renewal). Additional Information and Hints * This battle is perhaps the hardest one to get the secret requirement for (besides Immortal One) as the Ring Master casts Covera each turn after Subel is dead, and has incredibly powerful attacks, capable of killing characters in two hits without Persistence. Subel can kill characters who don't have Persistence in one hit. * You can have more than just Kaim in your party; having a full party (with all four Immortals) is highly recommended. * Equip someone with a Master Ring, Assassin Ring, or any other ring with Toxin Lv 3. Get a "Perfect" on Subel (preferably early on) and it will die in 4 turns. * The Veteran Soldier will tell you which ring level to hit on each attack ("Bad", "Good", or "Perfect"). Have those without rings equipped defend. ** The soldier forfeits the battle after you succeed enough times, regardless of the HP he has left, so be sure not to attack too much before Subel dies. ** If you fail to get the right ring attack level too often, the soldier will cast Annihilation, instantly killing everyone and ending the battle. * It helps if most of your characters defend before the dog dies, so you don't get too many successes and accidentally win too soon. Just brace yourself for his revenge! * The Absorb Attack skill is vital in this fight and it seems to occur more often than usual. Also, Persistence and Crisis Defense/Holy Guard come in very handy. * Killing the Ring Master is not required; if you manage to time the ~10 correct commands right after Subel dies and before his next turn, you will end the battle normally and receive 3 stars. You don't have to be on a high level either, as long as you have Persistence and maybe Absorb Attack it should be fine. However, this can be somewhat tricky to pull off. 2 Star Reward: 30 Healing Medicine 3 Star Reward: White Charm Category:Backyard